Godzilla (Atari)
|-|2000= |-|90's= |-|54= |-|Ds= |-|Game Boy= |-|Rage Mode= |-|Tyrant= Summary "Godzilla is the most powerful of Earth's Defenders. Godzilla lives beneath the ocean's waves, slumbering until he is called upon to face some fearsome threat. Although he has often defended the Earth from aliens, mutants, and other external threats, Godzilla has never included "humans" in the list of things he deliberately protects. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, higher with Transformations and Power-Ups | 5-C, higher with Power-Ups Name: Godzilla 2000 Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 71 (Godzilla: Unleashed) Classification: Irradiated Prehistoric Reptile Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (Godzilla has a Sixth Sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), |-|With Power-Ups= Same as before, Rage Power (The angrier Godzilla is the greater his speed and strength), Statistics Amplification (With Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge.), Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Transformation (As Tyrant), Power Nullification (Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge, Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge.), Damage Boost, Heat Manipulation (Drastically increase the temperature around itself as Tyrant), Invulnerability (Invincibility during 25 seconds with crystal surge power-up), Size Manipulation (Can increase his size with Tyrant transformation), Summoning (Godzilla can summon Mothra, Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Power-up), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals). |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Voortak mind control), Acid, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone). Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ physically (Godzilla can generate this much energy by charging at full speed), higher with energy attacks | Moon level (Matched and defeated The Sphinx and SpaceGodzilla, who were powered by the crystals that made a serious dent on planet Earth, the feat was calulated to be at this level), higher with Transformations and Power-Ups. Speed: Supersonic+ Movement Speed, attack speed and reactions (Crossed 4.7 kilometers in 5 seconds which translates into Mach 2.7, from Gate Bridge to the last point in front of Alcatraz Island) | At least Subsonic travel, reactions and attack speed Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted 74,000 tons of SpaceGodzilla) | Class M by sheer size Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ | Moon Class (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Atomic Breath) Durability: At least Small City level+ (Took blows from monsters stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups | Moon level (Can tank attacks from kaiju equal and/or stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups Stamina: Extremely High Range: Kilometers (His Atomic Breath traveled around large portions of the cities before hitting Voortak’s Monster Ship) Standard Equipment: Crystal Power Surges Intelligence: Gifted. An expert combatant who understands humans and knows complex combat techniques. He discovered the energy generators of a high-tech spacecraft with ease. Godzilla is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities or even higher power level. He also mastered the Tyrant form which could severely damage the planet if not used properly and makes monsters enter into a Berserk Mode Ex. King Ghidorah. Weaknesses: Electricity *Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Level 1 Rage: Godzilla fires his atomic breath towards the ground at a 45-degree angle. He cannot be damaged while performing this attack. *Level 2 Rage: Godzilla leaps into the air, curls into a ball and slams into his opponent. *Level 3 Rage: Godzilla activates his healing factor and regains health. *Godzilla can summon Mothra, Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Item Key: Main Trilogy | Other Games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Radiation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Atari Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 5 Category:Playable Characters